Pokemon Evolution Line Tournament
by master pokemon
Summary: A Tournament between 720 Pokemon has now commenced. The Pokemon are teamed up with all their evolutionary forms and will fight in 1 vs 1 battles until only 1 team is left. Each Battle is decided randomly, the Field the face off on is random and the outcome is decided by how each Pokemon fights. Will a Legendary win? A Pokemon that can't evolve? Or A Team of evolution like eevee?
1. Swablu vs Cresselia

Pokémon Evolutionary Line Battle Tournament!

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the world of Pokémon and also the start of the world battle tournament. This was the first of its kind and would have each Pokémon be on a team comprised of itself and its evolutionary forms. Some Pokémon complained that they would have to fight through the entire tournament by themselves while Eevee celebrated. The tournament would be a series of 1 vs 1 battles where the smallest evolutionary form would battle against another. The loser would be eliminated and the winner would advance to the next round. In the case of Eevee, even if he lost the every round, his team would advance to the 9th round. It was as luck would have it for the Pokémon. The tournament would continue until 1 Pokémon evolutionary line stood supreme, whether it was a fully evolved Pokémon, or a Legendary or a Pokémon who fought all the way through by himself, no one knew. Not only was every battle in the tourney decided randomly but also the fields were random as well.

There are 9 fields a Pokémon may end up battling on. The Normal field, which is simply a plain flat field. The Rock field which had rocks all over the field that could be used as platforms or destroyed. The water field which was a deep water arena where there were small platforms that floated on the surface. The Grass field which was very similar to the normal field. It is covered by grass which affected the footing of some Pokémon. The Ice field which was covered completely in ice and ice rocks except for the small body of water in the middle which lead to an underwater field directly beneath the ice. The Jungle field is the 2nd largest field and is covered in a deep thick layer of trees and woodland. The Desert field was another large field with raging sand flying everywhere and the ground being sand makes it very difficult for Pokémon to keep their footing, and with the sand flying around they take damage and suffer from accuracy loss. The City field is the largest field and is a filled with large buildings and sky scrapers where Pokémon can battle. They can even battle on top of cars on in the streets or use these to their advantage. The final field was the volcano field. It was deep within an active volcano and the platforms floated on top of lava. It was very hot and falling off a platform would be the same as taking a lava plume attack. These were where all the battles would take place.

"So John, how do you think this tourney will go?" The first commentator asked

"Well Pedro, not even I can say, but I do know it will be intense. In fact right now on the screen we'll find out who will be battling in our first battle!"

The screen in the middle of the large city where all the Pokémon were gathered turned on and began to display the information for the first battle. Battle #1 appeared on the screen and the information soon followed,

 **Battle # 1**

 **Swablu vs Cresselia**

 **Field: Volcano**

"Oh my god!" John exclaimed "The first battle will be on the dreaded Volcano field and take place between Swablu and the legendary Pokémon Cresselia!

The Screen blanked out and soon switched to the video feed from the volcano field. The platforms were floating on top of the lava and there were rocks protruding out of the lava. The first Pokémon to enter the field was a small blue bird with a round body that also counted as its head. It had cotton like wings and very small talons.

"Just my luck, my first battle just had to be with a legendary Pokémon." The small blue bird sighed as it began to sweat from the immense heat that emanated from the volcano.

It was then that her opponent entered the field. Cresselia was a blue Pokémon, with a swan like body with a yellow underside. Its eyes were pink and it had a dark pink round tuft on its head along with a pointed beak like snout. There were yellow crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head and it had glowing, pink ring like wings on its sides and a back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest. Cresselia bowed towards Swablu.

"Let us have a good battle." The legendary Pokémon said as it floated above the platform on the opposite side of Swablu.

"Let the battle begin!" Pedro Exclaimed as he dinged a bell. As soon as the bell dinged a light veil covered Cresselia's body. It was starting off the battle by playing it safe and putting up a safe guard.

"Tch!" Swablu let out as it abandoned its plan to set Cresselia to sleep. "Try this on for size!" The bird exclaimed as its eyes glowed white and it attempted to use astonish to blast knock Cresselia back. Cresselia however saw this coming and countered quickly by flying above and out of Swablu's line of sight.

"Too slow!" Cresselia exclaimed as its eye's glowed blue and it unleashed a powerful wave of psychic energy towards the blue bird Pokémon. It was the psychic attack. The psychic energy connected with Swablu and sent it flying into the wall of the volcano. Swablu began to fall towards the lava but quickly rebounded upwards. Swablu smirked which caused Cresselia's smile to disappear. The Flying type Pokémon landed on the platform and used roost restoring some of the damage he had just taken. He used his smirk to startle Cresselia and put her on the defensive so he could recover. Cresselia realizing this began to glow pink. Soon a moon appeared in front of the psychic type. "Taste my moon blast!" The legendary Pokémon cried out as the moon that formed was fired forward at a fast speed towards Swablu. The Bird Pokémon quickly pulled into the air barely avoiding the attack, however Cresselia was already moving. The psychic type opened its mouth and a beam of ice came flying towards Swablu. The Flying type had no time to react as it was hit but the super effective move however due to the heat from the volcano the ice beam was half melted when it hit which weakened its power.

"Ice beam, more like wet beam!" Swablu said blowing off. It was then that an idea came to its head. It began to spin in mid-air and rain clouds formed in the air. It was then that a downpour occurred on top of the lava causing steam to rise into the air.

"I see, using rain dance so you can hide an attack. A good, but futile attempt!" Cresselia stated before its entire body glowed white. It unleashed a powerful burst of Psychic energy throughout the entire field. Its psychic attack once more. It not only blasted away the ever forming mist to the sides of the field but sent Swablu flying right into the wall. Swablu then fell into the lava before being blasted out on top of a platform knocked out. Cresselia had taken the first round with ease.

"Well, it's as you folks just saw." John started "Swablu tried its hardest and used every trick in the book but the hurdle was too great. In the end Cresselia came out on top!"

"Yes John, and this is a bad thing for team Altaria. With Swablu gone, only one more loss and they are out of the tournament luckily for them Altaria has the ability to mega evolve so that might be troublesome for whoever has to face Altaria in round 2! Congratulations to Cresselia for being the 1st Pokémon and the 1st legendary to make it to the 2nd round of Competition!"

As these words were said, the words battle #2 flashed on the screen.

 **Battle #2  
**

 **Omanyte vs Minun**

 **Field: Rock**

Thank you for reading chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy it. I was planning on making it be 4 battles per chapter but I think a Battle per chapter is fine as well. Round 1 will have 182 Battles and the rounds are completely random.

For those of you who liked the Dregga Region adventure, I have ideas but nothing solid yet for the next set of chapters. However look forward to regular updates of this since it's simply battle scenes. Everything is random, the storylines that are spawned in the story are random and the results? It all comes down to luck!


	2. Omanyte vs Minun

Pokémon Evolutionary Line Battle Tournament!

Chapter 2

"Hello folks and welcome back to the Pokémon evolutionary line battle tournament! Last time we had an exciting battle between Cresselia and Swablu and today we'll have a battle between two more Pokémon!" John started

"That's right John and we're sure this battle will be a lot closer than the last one. Team Swablu is still alive but unfortunately they are on their last leg with only Altaria left." Pedro continued

"That's true Pedro, but don't forget that the same is true for Cresselia, if it wants to win this tourney she has to endure many rounds of competitions all by herself." Finished John.

"Without further ado, we'll now introduce the Pokémon battling in the 2nd battle of round 2, I repeat this is the 2nd battle of the 182 battles that will take place in round 1" Pedro announced

 **Battle #2  
**

 **Omanyte vs Minun**

 **Field: Rock**

The first Pokémon to enter the field was a small sky-blue ammonite Pokémon. It had ten tentacles and a pale yellow, helix spiralled shell on its back. Its shell's hem had two circular indents from which its large saucer like eyes protrude. Omanyte had now entered the battle and he was ready for business. His opponent entered the arena and was a cream coloured bipedal Pokémon that had blue markings on it. It had a dot like nose and a creamed coloured minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It also had long, flat ears that were mostly blue and its limbs were stubby and digit less. It had two blue front paws and its tail was tipped with a blue minus sign, The minus Pokémon Minun was now on the field.

" _This is my opponent huh?"_ Minun thought to himself " _This is going to be easy, I'm electric and he's water. I'm faster and my mobility is 10x better. I won't lose this one."_ A smirk then appeared on Minun's face.

" _I bet's he's over confident right now thinking this will be easy, humph I'll give him the fight of his life!"_ Omanyte thought to himself as he stared down his opponent.

"Alright, let the battle begin!" Pedro exclaimed as a bell rang signalling the start of the match. Minun was the first to make a move as he jumped into the air with sparks coming from his cheeks. The sparks grew until they covered his entire body and turned into full blown electricity.

"Discharge!" Minun exclaimed as he released electricity in all directions with the brunt of the force heading towards Omanyte. The shell fish Pokémon smirked and quickly hid behind the rock thatwas right beside him avoiding the electric Pokémon's attack. He then smirked as his shell began to crack a little.

"Shell smash!" He cried out. By slightly cracking his shell he gave himself more mobility and power than ever before. He may have lower defence but this was exactly what he needed. Minun landed and then began running fast around the many rocks towards the rock he saw omanyte hide behind. Omanyte however was no longer there, using his new speed he circled around using the rocks as cover and ended up right behind Minun. "Mud shot!" He cried out from behind the minus Pokémon as it launched a barrage of mud towards Minun.

"Oh crap!" Minun cried as it quickly used quick attack to evade the attack. However, he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings and jumped to the side into a rock. Omanyte smirked as it fired another Mud shot attack towards Minun. The ground type move struck the electric type directly and due to the extra power form the shell smash minun was blasted through the rock and into another.

"You thought this would be easy huh? It's not so easy now is it?!"Omanyte shouted confidently towards minun. "Taste this Hydro Pump!" Omanyte said as he blasted a large stream of water towards Minun.

The electric Pokémon opened his eyes to see the stream of water coming towards him and quickly reacted by using agility to avoid the attack, which completely shattered the rock, and increase his speed. "You're right, I did underestimate you but not anymore!" He said as he began using his new speed from agility to jump from one rock to another.

"You think getting faster will help you? Think again!" Omanyte declared as another crack appeared in his shell. He had used shell smash once more to increase his speed and power again. Minun saw this and leaped into the air again.

"Thunder bolt!" It cried out as it released a large blast of electricity towards Omanyte. The water type quickly evaded the attack and smirked. "Hydro Pump!" The blast released from the mouth of Omanyte and was now even larger and more powerful than the previous time.

"Yikes!" Minun cried out as it dived towards the ground using quick attack and began to move towards another rock.

"You can't hide behind the rocks forever!" Omanyte shouted as it began swinging the Hydro pump around chasing Minun and destroying the rocks as Minun stood next to them.

" _Crap the water is catching up to me, no wait. This could work in my favour."_ Minun thought has he used agility once more to increase his speed. This new speed was enough to keep ahead of the hydro pump and allowed him to escape get out of Omanyte's view.

"That won't work!" Omanyte declared as water began gushing from his tentacles the water soon erupted into a huge wave, a surf attack. Omanyte rode the powerful water type move as he swamped the entire field in water. Minun saw the large wave used agility once more to max out its speed.

"I refuse to lose so easily!" He cried out as he ran faster than the water behind him, straight towards the last rock on the field. "I'm putting everything into this one!" He cried out as he ran up the rock and used it to leap as high as he could.

"It's over, you can't escape my surf attack!" Omanyte said as Minun's jump had placed it right in front of him and his giant surf attack.

"I'm not trying to escape it fool!" Minun retaliated as his body filled with electricity. "Discharge!" It cried out releasing all its power in one burst towards Omanyte. The Two Pokémon were far too close at this point for Omanyte to dodge and unfortunately for him his defence had been crippled by 2 shell smashes and the electricity hit him before the surf reached Minun. Omanyte was blasted backwards by the powerful electric move and was fried. He was knocked out, however on the flip side of things the surf attack engulfed Minun and sent him flying against the wall. Minun slowly tried to pull itself up but then collapsed.

"Pedro, who won!?" John asked excitedly as both Pokémon laid unconscious and the rock free, rock field.

"And the winner is Minun!" Pedro declared. "Even though both Pokémon were knocked out Minun was the last to be knocked out, those few seconds of resilience was all it took to overcome Omanyte!"

"What a thrilling ending to an amazing battle!" John said as the entire crowed of Pokémon began clapping for the combatants.

Next time: Poliwag vs flabebe!

AN: This was a cool battle, and I write everything as it comes to my head so the winner isn't exactly known to me until I think of the ending. I was considering letting omanyte win this one however as he dominated the match I began to think of ways of getting the over confident minun out of the situation which lead to this ending. The other ending would have been Omanyte relying on swift swim to get ahead which would allow minun to end him with a powerful thunder attack.


End file.
